my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vexak Hodros
Vexak Hodros is a 55 year old human and gray jedi, That practices a mix of lightsaber combat form III and IV and is a Jedi Grand Master/Grand General, with 8 Padawan's (now Jedi knights). Current Location: The Alpha System. Vexak controls one of the largest Military Forces in the galaxy. before order 66 I was 13 when emperor palpatine ordered order 66. I did not have any clones in the 149th legion I had my own soldiers. I was with a fleet of others that had clones when they shot the engines on my Executor-class super star destroyer. We crashed on hoth and were left for dead. Only half my men and I survived but my master died, our engines are destroyed but we are surviving. The Victory-class star destroyer landed and we set up a camp and we have been holding out against tie strikes and armored infantry attacks as well. After Order 66 I learned more about the force by finding a lightside and darkside cave on Hoth and a few holocrons my master brought with her. I also became a very good battle strategist while being stuck on Hoth battling the empire. Personal Vehicles/Fleet I own 1 personal blue and white Fury-class imperial interceptor with a crew of 1-4 and 16 passengers (instead of the usual 20 because of the added meditation room) 4 precision laser cannons, 1 light quad laser turret (Aft), and 10 concussion missiles or proton torpedoes. 1 Nightmare-Class Dreadnought with a crew of 50,000 and 800,000 troops its armed with 4,000 Heavy quad turbolaser batteries, 800 Heavy concussion missile launchers, 800 Heavy proton torpedo launchers, 1,000 Heavy quad Ion cannon batteries, 100 Heavy tractor beams, 800 Point-defense laser cannons, 4,000 Medium quad turbolaser turrets, 2,000 light dual turbolaser turrets, and 1 Heavy Anti-cruiser cannon/Heavy Orbital cannon. It carries 800 starfighters, 600 bombers, 300 transports, 800 walkers, 10,000 speeders, 1,000 tanks, 6 RDM launch ports, 5 meditation chambers 2 Advanced garrison bases, 1 IG-200 Magna guard factory, and 1 BX-100 Ultra commando droid factory. (http://vexak-cordin.wikia.com/wiki/Star_destroyers,_star_fighters,_and_cruiser.) 2 Marauder-class Dreadnoughts with a crew of 6,500 and 200,000 Troops Its armed with 2,000 Heavy quad turbolaser batteries, 300 Heavy concussion missile launchers, 300 Heavy Proton torpedo launchers, 500 Heavy dual Ion cannon batteries, 50 Tractor Beam projectors, and 400 Point-defense laser cannons. It carries 600 starfighters 400 Bombers, 150 transports, 150 walkers, 5,000 speeders, 600 tanks, 4 RDM launch ports, 2 meditation chambers, and 1 Advanced garrison base. 4 Terminator-class star destroyers with a crew of 2,000 and 20,000 troops it's armed with 1,000 heavy dual turbolaser batteries, 400 heavy ion cannons, 200 heavy proton torpedoes, 25 Tractor beam projectors, 250 point-defense laser cannons, 500 light dual turbolaser batteries and 200 concussion missile launchers. it carries 350 starfighters, 150 bombers, 65 walkers, 2,000 speeders, 200 tanks, 1 meditation chamber, 1 advanced garrison base, and 4 RDM launch ports. 8 Infinite-class star destroyers with a crew of 1,500 and 2,433 troops it's armed with 700 heavy dual turbo laser cannons, 150 point-defense laser cannons, 100 concussion missile launchers, 150 medium ion cannons, 100 and heavy proton torpedoes it carries 80 starfighters, 45 walkers, 400 speeders, 100 tanks, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 10 Avenger-class star destroyers with a crew of 1,255 and 2,000 troops it's armed with 400 medium turbolaser batteries, 150 ion cannon batteries, 60 concussion missile launchers, and 2 tractor beam projectors it carried 50 starfighters, 25 walkers and speeders, advanced garrison base, and 2 RDM launch ports. 20 Annihilator-class corvettes with a crew of 165 and 500 troops it's armed with 50 dual turbolaser batteries, 5 Heavy single turbolaser turrets, 10 ion cannons, 10 proton torpedoes, and 15 concussion missiles. 20 Grizzly-class frigates with a crew of 120 and 100 troops it's armed with 7 medium dual turbolaser turrets (3 on top, 3 on the bottom, and one aft), 2 forward mounted laser cannons, and 10 concussion missiles. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 10 Custom Grizzly-class frigates with a crew of 120 and 300 troops it's armed with 7 medium dual turbolaser turrets (3 on top, 3 on the bottom, and one aft), 2 forward mounted laser cannons, and 10 concussion missiles it carries 4 speeders, 4 Exo-walkers, and enough supplies for 10 squads. Has heavy armor (meant for taking beatings from corvettes and small destroyers). 20 Terror-Class frigates with a crew of 150, 500 troops, and 2,000 droids its armed with 50 triple turbolaser batteries, 5 light dual turbolaser turrets, 10 Point-defense laser cannons, 10 concussion missiles and 1 RDM launch port. (Droids are stored in the RDM). 1 IV-A Orbital Space Dock 200 officers, 50 engineers, and 24 gunners armed with 8 turbolaser turrets. Rescue Cordin maelstrum rescued me from Hoth which sparked a duel with Darth Vader and Darth Sidious that ended in the 2 smiths demise. and I returned to Endor and my home. The captain of my legion is a Chiss named Zoz'visha'lorke (Visha for short). Jedi remnant After Cordin rescued me, seeing that I knew much of the force proposed I be the second grand master of his new jedi council, which I accepted and showed him several key locations if he were to stop the empire and bring back the jedi order or a new order all together. Loadout/Powers/Skills I have 3 normal sized (32 in.) White light sabers (2 for dual wielding and 1 for single blade combat), a white electro-whip, 5 thermal detonators, a DC-15s blaster pistol, and a Bacta pump. I wear Jedi Adventure/Stealth robes, Ceremonial Robes, Cortosis or Armor. I have standard force abilities (push, jump, mind trick, etc.) but I also know how to use force lightning, sith pyro, saber throw, force absorb, force stealth, force teleport (limited to the same planet), force focus, force resurrect, force empathy, force healing, force telepathy, and battle meditation. I am skilled in a mix of lightsaber form III, IV, V, and VII. Expert marksman. Ace pilot. And an Expert tactician. Homeworld I was born on Endor but I was raised in the jedi temple after jedi grand master yoda found me alone in a ewok village desolated by a mysterious sith Lord. After being accepted as a padawan by Mavra Zane, I trained till I was 13 then she was killed shortly after order 66. After the fall of the Empire Vexak built a similar home on the planet Alpha II in the unknown regions. Goals and Ideals As a jedi Vexak wishes to restore the jedi order or build a new one, but to do that he must stop the empire so that the new order won't be instantly destroyed. He feels conflicted in some of the choices he must make in the war against the empire, some choices are very dark but must be made. He doesn't always see the same path as Cordin different points of view offer different options to help the galaxy. Sith presence on endor My men are reporting 2 women in dark cloaks just on the edge of our borders, and I'm sensing a dark presence revealing itself here on endor. One day I was walking the forest floor when I sensed someone, I turned and several feet just behind me was a cloaked twi'lek women following me, I called out to her "who are you?" "A friend or an enemy?" To which she replied "a friend or a foe?" "that is for you to decide" and disappeared into the forest. She was strong but is not the master, there is someone much stronger in the force on endor. After bringing this up with the council Attas said that it was her sister (continued on Attas Vesina's page). Short Lived Peace For 20 years there was peace, and so I left for the unknown regions with my entire military force, my padawan, and 6 more force sensitives whom I trained to the rank of jedi knights. During this time I learned how to resurrect the dead but at the cost of most of my strength. I kept my physical appearance and strength through use of the force and bacta. The First Order SWTFU2011-10-2717-56-57-52.png|Stealth Robes Star wars the force unleashed 2 sk blood armor by elonir-d934smp.jpg|Cortosis Battle Armor Marekfull-1.png|Ceremonial Robes 1476.jpg|Vexak's single saber Stunt-DarkCatalyst-2T (1).jpg|Vexak's dual saber DC15s2.jpg|DC-15s Shock whip.png|Electro-Wip Th (10).jpg|Vexak's Droid Th (13).jpg|Vexak's Fury-Class Interceptor Tumblr mvo4miY2oA1qbwnuho1 1280.jpg|Padawan